


Sasuke's Party

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno Sakura Bashing, Kissing, M/M, Off camera lemon, Romance, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, True Love, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Sakura is blind to the truth. Sasuke's only love is Naruto. Naruto's true love is Sasuke. Something they realized when Sasuke was gone. Naruto brought his love home and now the entire village has come out to celebrate his return and recognize their relationship. Everyone but Sakura.





	Sasuke's Party

Sasuke’s Party  
How the series should have ended.   
Sasuke is ooc.  
I always felt Sakura was too bitchy to marry anyone but maybe she sensed the affection the two had for one another and she became that way out of frustration.  
ceo  
At Sasuke’s welcome home party, Sasuke was unusually cheerful and close to Naruto. In fact, they were inseparable the whole time. Sakura puzzled over this, even though no else seemed surprised by it. In fact, everyone at the party seemed to be congratulating both Sasuke and Naruto. Then Sakura saw Ino give her a pitying look that made her flame up.  
“Why that Ino! Who does she think she is? Does she think she is going to marry Sasuke? Over my dead body, she will!” Sakura thought in her head. She got a glass of wine and it made her relax. She fought her way over to Sasuke and gave him a hug. She was surprised when he hugged her back. She thought she was making progress with the guy. Then Naruto said something strange.  
“Hey, Sakura! I haven’t yet thanked you for your part in all this.”  
Cheers went out and Sakura blushed and said:  
“Nah, Naruto it was all you…”  
“No Sakura, it was you. All you. After all, if you hadn’t pushed me to go after the guy. I would never have realized my feelings. Of course, the craziest part was when he returned them…” Said Naruto with affectionate look at the smiling Sasuke. Everyone began to cheer and chant “kiss, kiss, kiss.” Sakura’s world tilted as Sasuke pulled a blushing Naruto close and they had a lingering kiss. Ino slipped up next to her and said:  
“You can tell whose uke, can’t you? I admit to being surprised. Of course Sasuke is a natural seme so maybe Naruto is reacting to that.”  
Ino giggled and continued as Sakura grabbed another drink.  
“I was surprised about Naruto but the way he went on and on about bringing Sasuke back…you had to figure he had a crush on the guy. Who didn’t? The guy was just so cool. Looking back it was so obvious, even Naruto regrets focusing so much on you. I mean, why would he?”  
Ino snorted as Sakura downed more wine.  
“Then the two of them came home all bloody and bandaged. Anyone with two eyes could see the loving looks between them. It was a relief to finally see things settled between them. Kind of hot too.” Ino grinned wickedly. Sakura stared as Ino finished her speech and wandered off to find Sai. In the distance the happy couple were cuddled together. Sakura picked up another glass of wine.  
The next morning Sakura woke up to a splitting headache.  
“Ugh, my head feels like it’s gonna to fall off. What a weird dream too.”  
Sakura worked to cure her hangover. She needed plenty of liquids, so she drank a large glass of water. She had coffee with her toast. The toast settled her stomach and the coffee shrunk her blood vessels, so the headache eased.  
“I think I will visit Sasuke. I didn’t get a chance to welcome him home properly.”  
Sakura made extra effort to bathe, perfume and dress to make herself the most appealing. She knew she hit her mark as guys like Rock Lee whistled at her and begged for dates. But it was no use, there was only one man for her. She knew Sasuke’s new apartment was next to Naruto’s. Someone at the party was making a big fuss about giving up his place for the guy. For some reason Sasuke being next door to Naruto mattered but her fuzzy brain wasn’t working. She was glad she wasn’t on duty today. She wore a pretty pink hat to match her outfit instead of her usual ninja headband. The hat protected her sore head from the glare of the sun and she was glad she wasn’t wearing the heavy metal headband.  
She soon arrived at Sasuke’s room and she was about to knock when she heard moaning. The paper thin walls made it easy to hear muffled sounds and she began to panic that the guy was in pain. But she could hear voices and used a ninjutsu to enhance the sounds and she could hear it more accurately. It was Naruto’s voice.  
“Oh yeah, right there, harder Sasuke harder.”  
She could hear Naruto’s moans and Sasuke’s grunts and then the distinctive sound of them coming together. Sakura felt sick and a part of her wanted to go away but another part wanted to hear more. She worked the ninjutsu again and heard them panting.  
“I love you man but we been going at it all night. I need rest.” Said Naruto.  
“Just making up for lost time love.” Responded Sasuke.  
“I know but I’m sore, you’re not small and I was a virgin until last night.”  
“I hear you and I am tired too. Alright love, we will rest.”   
“Love ya, night.”  
“I love you, Naruto.”  
Sakura heard the sounds of rustling sheets and she imagined them cuddling together spent and sated.  
Sakura creeped away disgusted at herself for being so blind. She too saw the pair after they returned together and ignored the obvious affection they had for each other. She slipped to the roof and ran across the rooftops to avoid the people below. She especially wanted to avoid Rock Lee and Ino. She spent the rest of her day curled up in a ball in her bed. She cried for her stupidity and her always one-sided crush. The next day she was able to act normally and do her job. It hurt a bit that Sasuke chose Naruto and not her but deep down she always knew. The signs were always there. Naruto was the unspoken reason for his leaving and the only reason for his return. A tiny part of her wished for their happiness because she loved them both and when you love someone you want them to be happy, even if it is with someone else.   
This feeling gradually grew inside her and she was able to behave naturally around them. She was finally able to move on and find mutual love for herself. Her affections for Sasuke became nothing more than a childish crush. She ended up in a happy marriage with a loving husband and adorable kids. She always said her kids were more adorable than the ones Sasuke and Naruto adopted together. Finally as Hokage, Naruto made gay marriage legal and Sakura stood proud as his matron of honor.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
